<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While With Grandpa by WholesomeTaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497736">While With Grandpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo'>WholesomeTaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cum drinking, F/M, Grandfather-Granddaughter Relationship, Incest, Living of cum, One Shot, Probably Falls Under Cock Worship, Short One Shot, Though I’m Not Sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Granddaughter has to follow a strict diet while staying with her grandparents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>While With Grandpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grandma and Grandpa are sitting at the dinner table eating lunch as well as having a gleeful chat, being together for 40 years hasn’t made them any less happy to be with each other.</p><p>I was on my knees under the table between Grandpa’s legs, working towards my own lunch. I had opened the zipper and pulled his cock out, trying to suck him off as quietly as I could as to not disturb them.</p><p>Whenever I stay over at my grandparents’ they had set a rule that I’m only allowed to eat by sucking Grandpa off, and while it did often leave me somewhat hungry he thankfully came a lot and often whenever I was there, so I would never starve or anything. And of course they would never treat me poorly so I was also allowed to drink water.</p><p>They were a very cheerful couple and I always loved staying with them so I tried to make that happen as often as I could make it, with them trying to set things up as often as possible as well. I would spend a majority of days that aren’t school days with them.</p><p>As his voice got a bit shaky I understood he was about to cum. I put only the head in my mouth and fondled his balls as he came, spurting multiple ropes of thick, salty cum into my mouth which I greedily swallowed.</p><p>I start licking the head, making sure to get every last drop I can out of him.</p><p>“What do we say after we’ve been fed?” Grandpa asks with an exhausted tone, though I could hear that he had a big smile on his face.</p><p>Yes grandpa I know, I hadn’t finished cleaning you yet. “Thank you Grandpa.” I respond as I tucked his softening cock and balls back in his trousers.</p><p>“Good girl.” He tells me as he looked down on me, a smile on his face and in his eyes.</p><p>I stayed under the table between his legs while they kept eating as I was supposed to. The emanating warmth from his crotch coupled with the smell of his sweat almost made me woozy, as I held his thighs and leaned my face in against his groin comfortably.</p><p>After a while I could hear more empty clanking and Grandpa downing the last of his cold glass of sparkling water. </p><p>He looked down at me “Are you still hungry, dear?” He asked me as he used his wrinkly yet smooth hand to caress my chin.</p><p>“You gave me lots but, yes I am.” I answer a bit shamefully, not wanting to put any more pressure on grandpa as he already does so much for me.</p><p>“Awww, don't worry sweetie, I’ll be able to go again in just a short while. Can’t promise the next load won’t go up your butt instead though.” He said with a cheeky chuckle.</p><p>“Haha, no problem Grandpa!” I respond happily.</p><p>All 3 of us were cleaning up and doing dishes while talking excitedly about our planned trip tomorrow.</p><p>I love Grandpa, he works so hard for me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in the span of an hour in the middle of the night on my phone, my brain does weird things instead of sleeping sometimes. I hope it was a good serving of horny. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>